Bulla's Easter Day
by Vegebulluv
Summary: Vegeta joins his daughter to an Easter event. How'd it all come down to this?


**A/N: Hello all it's been awhile since I posted. It feels pretty good to write again. I want to give a huge thanks to my Beta Reader Over8000 who helped me make this story as good as possible and continues to help me out with my writing, Once again thank you for all you've done dude. So if you haven't cr4already, go on over and check out all his works! I hope you all enjoy this oneshot reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading. **

How did he end up here again, surrounded by yelling preschoolers running around like they had no home training whatsoever? The ecstatic look on the little girl in front of him was enough to pull him from such unhappy thoughts.

"I found another, Daddy! Look." Bulla stood up. She held a brightly colored, decorative egg in one hand and showed it off. Vegeta nodded his head in approval.

"Come on, we have to find more." She placed the egg carefully in her basket. along with three others, before handing it off to her father to hold. Bulla looked around for a moment before she decided to continue on forward. Vegeta gave a slight smile and strolled forward as well.

How had he ended up here? Well... It all started Thursday night at the family dinner table.

"How was everyone's day? Did anyone do anything interesting?" Bulma asked, and beamed at her family. "I'll start. Today we began working on the newest Capsule Car model that's sure to be better for the environment." Bulma started the family discussion and looked up to the head of the table."What about you babe?" She directed to her husband.

"The usual," Vegeta replied.

'The usual' consisted of training, after he had eaten breakfast and both kids left for school. Then he would take a break around noon to enjoy a quiet lunch with his wife. After eating, he returned to his training regimen until the kids returned home for the day.

Trunks shared some of the shenanigans that he'd gotten into earlier in the week and - from the sounds of it - would continue on into the weekend. He also talked about the latest high school drama and gossip that revolved around peers in and out of his social group. Bulma, of course, expressed opinions and thoughts of her own on the matters. Once Trunks finished recounting everything, it was Bulla's turn. The little girl told them all that tomorrow her class would be dyeing and painting eggs for Easter. What she was most excited about, however, was an event on Sunday that used the eggs they painted, and also had a rabbit that laid eggs and hid additional ones.

As he ate his meal quietly and listened to his daughter ramble on about this event, Vegeta racked his brain at the thought of a rabbit that apparently knew it was once again time of the year to go around laying fancy looking and plastic eggs for children to find. It made no sense. For one, weren't rabbits a viviparous animal? And two, even if he had somehow come across some misinformation and they actually fell into the ovoviviparous category, what would a rabbit gain by laying brightly colored eggs that were empty? Or even more confusing, the plastic ones that contained wrapped candy found in stores? All of that just to have people eat them after the festivities were done. It couldn't be some sort of survival tactic, or even a way to increase its population since the eggs produced no offspring.

Another thing that baffled Vegeta was the animal's intelligence, and how it became so intertwined with the Easter holiday. How was it able to strategically hide eggs so that kids could find them? Mentally getting tired of dwelling on the subject, like he always did, Vegeta decided to just chalk it up as one of those made up stories. The kind that earthlings told small children to keep them entertained and excite them about the upcoming holiday.

The subject of Easter eggs did not come up again until Saturday afternoon. Bulma's mother had agreed on Friday morning at breakfast that she would accompany Bulla to her school's Easter egg hunt. The older woman left an hour later and headed to the mall to find her granddaughter the prettiest outfit and shoes...as if Bulla didn't have enough already. The next morning, Panchy came down with a cold - which was a rare thing for her. The older women lay sick in bed with a runny nose, dry cough, and a high fever. She sat up and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.

"All I have to do is rest up today I'll be right as rain, and ready for tomorrow." said the blonde haired matriarch to her daughter and granddaughter, both of whom stood a safe distance from her bed as she went into another coughing fit.

Bulma guided her mother to lie back down onto the bed, and took the washcloth out the bowl of cool water to put on her forehead. With her mother being in this condition, Bulma wouldn't feel right letting Panchy go out even if she was feeling a little better. The cold she had now could easily get worse.

"Come on, Sweetpea. Let's leave Grandma to sleep." Bulma reached for Bulla's hand and lead her to the entrance.

"I hope you feel better soon, Grandma." Bulla said quietly, and looked back as her mother softly closed the door behind them."Mommy, is grandma going to be alright?" She asked. Fear was evident in both her voice and eyes. They started down the hall towards her room.

"Don't worry, Bulla," Bulma soothed. "I'm sure Grandma will be better tomorrow. Even if she is still sick, we'll figure out something. I promise," she said and squeezed Bulla's hand a little tighter.

Once in Bulla's room, Bulma led Bulla to her small pink table surrounded by three small chairs.. On the table lay a bunch of sketch paper, crayons, colored pencils, and several containers of glitter. on the chairs sat a medium sized stuffed brown teddy bear, a life sized doll in a blue dress, and a small stuffed Giraffe that's clearly seen better days.

"How about you draw Grandma some pictures? We'll take them to her later when she wakes up. Maybe that'll make her feel a bit better." Bulma encouraged, knowing that Bulla always felt better when she made her art.

"Alright! I will" Bulla said, and excitedly took a moment to think before she grabbed a peach colored crayon and doodled, focusing intensely on the task at hand. Her tongue stuck out from he corner of her mouth. Bulma watched for a few minutes, a smile on her face, before she stood up to leave.

"Wonderful" The teal haired woman commented, then checked her wrist watch for the time. She knew just where to head next before going back to the lab for the rest of the day.

When Saturday morning came, Panchy was still ill and unable to take Bulla. That lead to Bulma leaning against the kitchen island and waiting while Vegeta looked in the fridge for something to snack on.

"My mother's sick," she simply stated to his back, with no other information given.

Why did Bulma feel the need to tell him this? He had no clue. Vegeta gave a small grunt to at least register that he was listening. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the pantry next.

Figuring that she'd get no other answer from him than that, Bulma continued. "With that in mind, I do have a project that is on a deadline. That means I'll be in the lab for the rest of the day, working with Dad."

Vegeta could tell now that his wife was going to ask him to _do something_. He selected a few granola bars closing the pantry and went to the counter where he grabbed some fruit from a bowl, and sat at the table while he waited for Bulma to spit it out.

"So you've been telling me," Vegeta responded. Bulma tended to go on forever about her work sometimes. She often went as far to mention it to him every time they were around each other, be it in the morning waking up, eating lunch, or getting ready for bed. Listening to Bulma talk about all her ideas and upcoming projects had become amongst his favorite things to hear. Just seeing his wife's face light up as she talked about her projects made his heart soar.

Bulma sat in the chair diagonal from Vegeta "So I was wondering If you'd be able to take Bulla to her egg hunt tomorrow," she said with smile, stole one of his apples, and then took a bite out of it.

Vegeta had always kept to his schedule of training every day. However, as the years went by he decided to take off Sundays to rest. He slept in a little later those mornings; once he got up and ready for the day, he often ended up in the living room laying on the couch in front of the TV. Bulla usually joined him. She was either glued to his side, on the floor coloring and drawing pictures, or playing with toys where she even got him to join in on the fun. They would eat lunch together, and Bulma or Trunks would join in if they weren't busy. When evening came,they gathered around the table for dinner and then ended up back on the couch where they all watched a movie until the family fell asleep together.

That was how Vegeta wanted to spend his Sunday. Sure, Bulla would be absent for three to four hours hunting eggs, but he'd take the alone time over being surrounded by twenty or more rambunctious children in a confined area and other adults who thought the Saiyan would be interested in their idle small talk. Bulma knew all this. She also knew that he'd give all that up to make sure Bulla was happy; Vegeta knew that _she_ knew it, and that got under his skin. Now, just because he would do anything for his daughter did not mean that he wanted to be directly a part of it! So, that left one other person...

"Okay, but she is really cute and sassy too" Trunks sauntered into the kitchen, passed his parents, and went straight to the pantry with his phone wedged between his neck and shoulder. "All right... So yeah, I know she comes off as a bit standoffish at first but once you get to know her you'll find out that she's the sweetest, coolest person ever," he gushed as he pulled out a family sized bag of chips.

Trunks was quiet for a moment as he listened to whoever was on the other line reply. Lately, it seemed like every time Vegeta heard his son on the phone, the boy was either talking trash about someone who made him mad that week or swooning over some new love interest. This day, it seemed to be the latter.

"Well I don't mean to brag but," Trunks replied in a smug tone. "I am pretty charming and no one can really resist the Trunkster for long," He chuckled as he opened the chip bag.

There he goes again, inflating his own ego, Vegeta thought Honestly at times, it annoyed the Saiyan but then again he knew just where Trunks got his attitude it from.

"Trunks." Vegeta finally called out. He did not want to hear his son carry on for even a second longer.

"Hold up a minute, Goten. I'll call you back in a little bit, all right?" Trunks hung up and turned to face his parents for the first time since entering the room, and directed his attention to his father.. "Yes, sir?"

"Your Grandmother has fallen ill and everyone else will be busy tomorrow. Your mother and I have come to the mutual agreement that you'll be joining your sister to her event."

Bulma gasped loudly and dropped her apple. She was about to tell Vegeta off for blatantly lying right in front of her, but Trunks cut her off with his own interjection.

"WHAT! No, I can't take her, Dad. I have plans! A date, in fact. I can't cancel, I won't cancel." Trunks was on the defense.

"Surely you won't be going on this 'date' at almost twelve in the afternoon," Vegeta responded and took a sip from his bottle.

"Well, I AM planning on spending the whole day with her. Thanks for asking, Dad," the half-Saiyan argued back.

"Well, then you'll just have to incorporate your sister in these plans of yours and make sure she gets to where she needs to be." Vegeta concluded. "Surely your female companion wouldn't mind having the extra company," he added and that was that.

"No way! I don't need her tagging along and cramping my style," Trunks said and folded his arms over his chest. Like Vegeta, this was his final statement. Bulma looked back and forth between both her husband and son; both seemed intent on not backing down.

It was at that tense moment that Bulla walked into the kitchen with a drawing in hand. She grabbed the star magnet in the middle of the fridge to put up her masterpiece. Trunks noticed that it was a picture of their father and rolled his eyes. His sister was always such a daddy's girl it wasn't even funny. Knowing this, he would have to be stupid not to use it to his advantage. Grinning, Trunks turned towards his sister. Vegeta saw it too, and knew he had lost.

"Hey Bulla." Bending down to her eye level, Trunks addressed his sister. "You know, with Grandma being sick and all that she won't be able to take you out tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I hope that she feels better." Bulla said. She sniffled a bit and wiped at her nose.

"No - hey...don't be sad, Bulla. Of course she will, she just needs plenty of rest." Trunks told her quickly and added, "But hey, we came up with an idea. You want to know what it is?" He said, and smiled when he saw her face visibly light up.

"Yeah, what is it?' Bulla asked, nodding with excitement as curiosity peaked her interest.

"Well, me and Dad both want to take you, but the final choice is yours. Who would you like to come with you. Me, or Dad?" Trunks looked over his shoulder and flashed his signature mischievous grin to Vegeta, who scowled right back at him. Turning back around, he gave Bulla a questioning gaze.

"What kind of question is that?" Bulla exclaimed, then turned around and pointed a finger at Vegeta "Of course I want my daddy to take me." She skipped over to Vegeta, climbed up onto his lap, and hugged him. "I can't wait! What about you, Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we'll have a lot of fun." Vegeta replied awkwardly although Bulla couldn't tell. When he looked up, he saw two huge grins coming from both wife and son alike. The things he did for his little girl...

Sunday morning came quicker than Vegeta anticipated. Everyone got up exactly at eight AM, and the designated time to get to the school was about 10:30. Bulma went in the kitchen and made breakfast. Trunks politely declined his portion and talked about how he and his female friend were going to have brunch, then headed back upstairs to prep himself for his date. After Vegeta and Bulla scarfed down their food they cleaned the kitchen after Bulma asked them quite a few times, they also got ready for the day.

Vegeta took his shower and returned to the room he shared with Bulma to find that she left a pair of khaki shorts and a black collar shirt on the bed for him. He dressed and then went to the dresser to get some socks and to the closet for shoes.

He sat on the bed and Impatiently waited for Bulla to get ready. Not even a moment later she came in with Bulma. Panchy had bought Bulla a cute yellow floral dress with a big magenta bow around the waist. To complete the outfit, she wore yellow quarter strap sandals and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a magenta tie. She was cute in every outfit she wore, and today she looked adorable.

"Daddy! Look at my dress, Daddy!" Bulla ran in,stood in front of him, the did a couple of turns. "Don't I look cute?" She gave her father a quick hug when he nodded in agreement.

Vegeta stood up and headed towards the door, ready to get the event over with. Unfortunately, Bulma insisted they take some pictures. Bulla, being her photogenic self, pulled out some of her best poses for the camera. Vegeta stood next to Bulla, arms folded over his chest and a slight smile on his face. Bulma decided to have some fun with him for a bit .

"Come on, Vegeta. act like you've just won a big battle or something." Bulma teased the Saiyan and gasped when he stuck his middle finger up at her. "Ooh, so mature," she giggled and snapped the picture just for the fun of it.

At that moment, Trunks walked past the room to let his parents know he was heading off when he witnessed his father pulling an obscene gesture. The teen was a bit shocked but said nothing about it..

"Um… hey Mom and Dad, I'll be back before dinner tonight. Later," he said, then waved and walked off.

"Stay safe and out of trouble, you hear me?" Bulma talked loud enough for the teen to hear her from down the hall. Trunks assured her that he'd be on his best behavior. Then she turned back around and looked down at her daughter. "Bulla, Daddy's making my pictures look bad, can you fix him?" She asked.

"Okay, Mommy!" Bulla positioned Vegeta's arms by his side and angled his right arm so his hand was at his hip and then showed him what to do with his legs and feet with her own body. Vegeta couldn't believe how long this little photoshoot was taking. Didn't Bulma have work to do? Yet here she was taking up time to obviously mess with him. Thankfully after several more pictures, Bulma was satisfied. The blue haired woman walked them to the front door and kissed them both goodbye. "Have fun today, you two!"

The school was about fifteen minutes away from Capsule Corp headquarters, so both father and daughter were content with commuting on foot. Hand in hand, Bulla skipped and talked non stop about how excited she was about today along with various other things that helped put Vegeta in a good mood. When they arrived at the school, Vegeta noticed it was decorated for the festivities. A huge banner hung over the front of the school, saying 'Happy Easter' captured people's attention.

They headed inside; there were already many children running around and socializing with each other. The adults did their best to keep up with the kids while talking to others as well. Bulla's attention was drawn to all the different stations set up to occupy the children unitil the main event began.

"Daddy, Let's go over here!" Bulla pulled at Vegeta's hand. "Hey Jinzu, Pan," she called out to them. Letting go of Vegeta's hand, she waved to catch their attention.

"Bulla!" Pan ran right and pulled her in for a hug as Bulla did the same. The young girl stepped back to look at her friend's dress. "Wow I love your dress," Pan exclaimed.

"Thank you, I like yours too." Bulla told her. Pan's dress was a lemonade pink color. The design on the top was filled with white circles while the bottom half was white with horizontal stripes, alternating between a pale yellow and pink. Pan also had a pale yellow hair clip in her hair and wore white flats.

"Hi, Mister Vegeta," Pan greeted when she noticed the Saiyan. Vegeta acknowledged her with a nod.

Vegeta tuned everyone out for a minute while he scanned the area. If Pan was here, then she was probably accompanied by her man-child of a grandfather, Kakkarot, or her scholar of a father, Gohan. He hadn't seen either man just yet, but they were bound to pop up when he least expected it, so Vegeta kept his eyes peeled so he could avoid them.

"You look really pretty, Bulla." The boy named Jinzu complimented Bulla. Vegeta turned his attention to this boy dressed in silver grey slacks, an Indigo long button up shirt, and a silver grey vest on top. His parents must've combed his hair, thus it's neat appearance.

Sometimes when Bulla caught the bus from school and no one - namely Trunks - was there to pick her up, Jinzu would walk her to the house. The audacity of the whole thing was that he held her hand the entire way! Vegeta didn't think he liked Jinzu when he found that tidbit out, and decided to keep a close eye on the boy should his daughter continue her friendship with him.

"Thanks, Your outfit looks good too." Bulla smiled at him.

"You two want to go paint eggs?" Jinzu asked.

"Yes!" Both girls answered simultaneously and then followed after Jinzu. "Come on, Daddy!" Bulla called for him.

Vegeta followed after Bulla with some distance to the first station, a table with extra dyed eggs Just as Jinzu had said, kids could paint and add more designs to them. Once done, they could give their masterpieces to the main coordinator of the hunt so they could add it to the field for later. Bulla decorated four eggs with different colored stripes, polka dots, and cut out shapes.

Pan did seven eggs, adding red stars to them to resemble dragon balls. Jinzu designed three eggs with mini fireballs and music notes.

Vegeta watched them for a bit, arms folded over his chest, and allowed himself to let his guard down for a bit. After a while, though, he had a feeling he was forgetting about something. Out of nowhere, he felt a hand slap on his right shoulder. This caused him to tense up and scowl at the person who dared touch him.

"Hey Vegeta! I didn't know you were coming here today." Goku happily greeted him. "How ya doing?"

"Fine until you showed up," Vegeta mumbled.

"That's great. I'm so glad to see you here." Goku told him.

"Grandpa! You're back." Pan ran up and hugged his leg. Goku placed his hand on top her head affectionately. "We're going somewhere else now. C'mon!" Pan followed after Bulla and Jinzu, who had waited for her to join them.

"Alright Let's go, Vegeta." Goku said, and followed the kids. Vegeta groaned but went along with him.

The second station had coloring pages; the children could cut them out and hang them up with the other decorations. The little artist added a dash of glitter to her and her friends; drawings. Vegeta was not surprised that she somehow got glitter in her hair.

The third station was face painting, and Bulla had the assistant make her face up as a rabbit. Pan had a few small carrots and eggs drawn on. Jinzu got a pretty cool easter egg design that took up most of his face. Goku really wanted to have his face painted too, but the assistant told him it was kids only, much to his disappointment and Vegeta's amusement at seeing him be denied.

After their faces were decorated, Jinzu announced to Bulla and Pan that he was going to go find his mother and bid them farewell. Goku and Vegeta followed after the girls to keep an eye on them..

The fourth station held an assortment of junk foods including Debbie Cakes, packs of jelly beans, and Peeps. Vegeta decided to skip that station; he did not want to deal with his daughter on a sugar high just thought of a having a hyperactive small child on his hands did not occur to Goku as he and Pan indulged in a few sweets at the table.

"Aww, but Daddy, can't I have some sweets too?" Bulla asked Vegeta giving him a puppy face and clasping her hands together in the way she knew he couldn't refuse her. Bulla was right, Vegeta reached over to get a snack cake. After unwrapping it from it's pack, he broke it in half and gave a piece to her leaving himself the other to eat. "Thank You, Daddy you're the best." She smiled.

"How about we come back for more sweets after the hunt?" Vegeta suggested.

"Sounds Good to me, Daddy!" Bulla agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, the hunt had begun. Vegeta followed after Bulla as she looked behind every rock, bush, and tree for hidden eggs. Vegeta glanced over at the sound of Kakarot screaming in joy over each egg Pan found, He seemed to be having more fun than even the kids were with the way he was bent over looking for eggs. Goku even went as far to fly up a tree to check - as if people really would've put one there. Of course, he received some shocked looks from both parents and kids alike. Vegeta decided to return his attention to Bulla and ignore Kakarot..

His little girl already had found a total of twelve eggs, seven of which were plastic and the remaining ones were real. Bulla was sure that two of them were eggs she had decorated with her own hands.. At about ten minutes to one, they both agreed that they were done hunting for the day. Father and daughter returned inside, Bulla picked some sweets, and added them to her basket, and then they headed home.

"Thank you for coming with me today, Daddy. I had so much fun," Bulla gushed. She opened a pack of jelly beans and popped one in her mouth. "Jelly bean?" she offered, and held another one up to Vegeta.

"Thank you, Sweetie. And no problem, I enjoyed today too." The Saiyan popped the candy in his mouth as well.

As they both walked back home, Vegeta thought about the day. Now that the hunt was over, he'd finally be able to relax in the peaceful atmosphere of home. The sound of Bulla giggling aloud made him look down at her and a huge grin to form on his face.

Sure, Vegeta hadn't expected to spend his Sunday like this, but he had to admit to himself: spending the day with Bulla and seeing her smile proved to be worth it.


End file.
